


There Was Friendship

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The first time Josh and Donna share Chinese food.





	There Was Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Follows In the Beginning and is before And Maybe Just a Little Bit of Love  


* * *

Donna blew through the front door of the staff’s rented house in New Hampshire and dropped down in a chair next to Josh at the table. Take out cartons and beer bottles were strewn all over the table and Sam, CJ, Toby, and Josh were having a late night strategy session. They had won the primaries and Hoynes had accepted the governor’s offer to run as vice president. They had a bigger budget now, that included a large staff at their disposal and a jet liner funded by the DNC. They were discussing where was best to spend the money and where they were likely to lose anyway. 

“You’re done?” Josh asked her as she leaned over and picked up his beer. 

“Yup, you’re all set.” Donna confirmed. “Everyone you need to talk to is lined up for the fundraiser. You can knock them all down in one night.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What are you eating?” Donna asked leaning over and peering through the take out cartons in front of him. “Oooh! Shrimp with walnuts!” She picked up the carton as Sam, CJ and Toby regarded her with interest. “And a California roll.” 

“You’re not eating my last California roll.” 

“I stayed late tonight for you.” Donna reminded narrowing her eyes at him. “Everyone else was going to the bar to relax and let off steam, but I stayed behind for you. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” 

“I meant, of course you can have my last California roll. I saved it just for you.” Josh quickly amended. Sam dropped his head and chuckled. 

“Well manipulated, Donna.” CJ complimented as Donna leaned over and absconded with the last California roll. 

“Thank you.” she replied digging a fork into the shrimp with walnuts. “Do any of you guys know Joe?” 

“Joe who?” Sam asked. 

“From Advance.” Donna replied. 

“No, I haven’t met him yet.” CJ replied taking a sip from her beer. “Why?” 

“He asked me out.” 

“Joe from Advance asked you out?” Josh asked. Donna passed him back the shrimp with walnuts and picked up the lo mein in front of him, as he started to pick at the shrimp with walnuts again. 

“Yeah. I was just wondering if anyone knew him.” 

“You don’t want to be having a campaign fling, Donna.” Josh warned. CJ and Toby glanced at each other and Sam grinned into his beer. 

“Who says it’s a fling?” she replied. Her eyes were wide and innocent. “It could turn into something more.” 

“It won’t. Look what happened with me and Mandy. I was dating her when I worked for Hoynes. She came to work here and it all turned to shit. I can’t hold a conversation with her without wanting to choke her.” Josh countered. 

“Maybe Joe’s just Donna’s rebound guy.” CJ said throwing her hat into the ring. “There’s nothing wrong with a rebound guy. Sometimes a girl just needs a one night stand to get over a bad breakup.” 

“Donna’s too classy for a rebound guy and some cheap one night stand.” Josh shot back. 

“I don’t know about that.” Donna scoffed. “I’m a woman with needs.” 

“See.” CJ said gesturing to Donna, who didn’t notice Josh’s glare because she was digging for the chicken in the lo mein. 

“Fine. I’ll tell Leo in the morning to fire Joe for Advance.” Josh replied. 

“Well, that’s overreacting.” Donna replied. 

“No, Donnatella, it’s called winning.” Josh retorted. “You sleep with Joe from Advance, he’s going to tell the rest of the Advance guys that you’re an easy girl on the rebound. You’ll get a crappy reputation you don’t deserve.” 

“First of all,” Donna said poking him with her fork. “I just said he asked me out. I didn’t say I was going to sleep with him, CJ brought that up, and that’s how we got on the subject of one night stands. You’re jumping to conclusions.” 

“Oh sure, it was a real hard conclusion to draw, what with `I don’t know about that, I’m a woman with needs!’” 

“I said that to piss you off.” 

“Well, it worked.” 

“Okay.” Toby said speaking for the first time since Donna arrived. “As riveting as Donna’s love life, or lack thereof is, and Josh’s jealousy over it, can we get back to work, please?” 

“Jealous!” Josh squeaked. “I’m not jealous; I’m just looking out for her.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Toby said. “I for one would like to get back to, you know, running for president.” 

“Fine.” Josh huffed. Then he turned back to Donna again, “Don’t go out with Joe from Advance.” 

“Fine.” she snapped back picking up the beer and mumbling “Big baby,” into it before taking a sip. She grabbed the beer and stormed out onto the front porch. Josh rolled his eyes and stood up and followed. 

“You know,” CJ said. “maybe Donna should work for me.” 

“Why?” Toby asked looking over a packet of budget projections. 

“He likes her, I think.” CJ replied looking towards the door Josh and Donna just left. 

“Josh is more professional than that.” Toby said. 

“Yeah, but what CJ’s saying is if Donna didn’t work for him, he wouldn’t have to worry about that.” Sam piped in. 

“CJ, you’re not poaching Josh’s assistant.” Toby said. “And everyone’s staying out of it.” 

Josh walked out onto the porch and sat down on the front steps next to Donna. “I’m only following my beer.” he announced sitting down and taking the bottle from her to take a sip. She sighed and looked down at the steps. 

“I also want to point out that I said that I thought you were too classy to do something like that.” he said. “I think that bears repeating.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ll meet someone someday, Donna.” Josh said. “But I promise you, Joe from Advance is not looking for a meaningful relationship out of a campaign. Plus, someone in your job, and the job you’ll have in the White House, is held to a higher standard. Do you really want people questioning how you got your job?” 

“Joe from Advance didn’t hire me.” 

“No, I did.” he said. “But if you slept with Joe from Advance...” 

Donna’s head snapped up when she realized what he left unsaid. “They’ll say that?” 

“Some will.” he nodded. “And those that don’t know you will probably believe it. You’re too good a person for that. Besides, you came here to find your confidence and start over, right? You assured me that wouldn’t interfere with your work.” 

Donna smiled at the memory. “That’s the coward’s way out.” she said still smiling. 

“Maybe.” he shrugged. “But if that’s what I have to do to win this one, so be it. I do what it takes to win, you should remember that.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You need a ride back to the hotel?” he offered. 

“No, I have my crappy car.” she said standing up and walking down the stairs. 

“You should get rid of that crappy car.” 

“I’ll sell it when we get to Washington. I won’t need a car there.” 

“How are you going to get to work?” 

“Don’t they have subways and buses?” 

“Yes.” 

“Maybe I’ll meet a nice bus driver.” she joked. 

“My heart, Donna! My heart!” he laughed turning back towards the house as she headed off into the opposite direction towards her car. 

THE END


End file.
